phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Song
" |image= CoolRap.png |caption= |band= Candace and Jeremy |band2= Candace and Jeremy |album= |genre= Hip-hop, Rap |runtime= 00:30 |before= "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" (Candace) "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" (Jeremy) |after= "In the Empire" (Candace) |video= }} " " is a short song sung by Jeremy and Candace in the end credits of the episode "Mandace". Lyrics Candace: Hello? Jeremy: Hey, Candace. I just wanted to thank you for sending over the pizzas. That was really cool. Candace: Cool! You liked it? Jeremy: It was awesome. So, we still on for the movies tonight? Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cool. Jeremy: Cool? Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Cool. Jeremy: Cool! C-c-c-cool! Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cooool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Arctic. Jeremy: What did you mean by that? Candace: Exactly what I said. Demo version According to Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, this song was originally longer. She posted the demo version of the song on her tumblr. She and the co-writer of the song, John Mathot, sing on it.http://alikigreeky.tumblr.com/post/91780079794/here-is-the-song-demo-from-mandace-that-did-not John Mathot (as Jeremy): Cool isn't something you get at the store, It's more and less, It's makin' progress And chillin'. Not lettin' things bother you. Aliki (as Candace): Like what? John: Like that little hole in your shoe. Aliki: What else? John: The beat(?) in your car, hair tickling your nose If you chose to relax in some... John and Aliki: Green slacks! John: The only way to go Is down low In your chair Like you just don't care. It's... John and Aliki: Step out the way or just ignore me I'm good either way, 'cause I'm cool. It's cool all you want, but you just can't scare me, 'Cause you know I'm cool. John: You cool? Aliki: Cool is cool, it's icy, it's nicey No matter how you slice it, just take my advice it Put on a sweater, you'll feel better, extra toasty I like my toast with cheddar. Mmm. John: Ah yeah. Aliki: From your head to your knees, when I'm greasing my rhymes, They send chills right through your spine Don't be a fool, just keep it cool while my beats unwind You're like a snow and I'm a cone, Cool chillin' to the bone In the zone. John and Aliki: 'Cause it's cool. Step out the way or just ignore me I'm good either way, 'cause I'm cool. It's cool all you want, but you just can't scare me, 'Cause you know I'm cool. John: Well, yeah, that's cool. Wanna get something to eat? Aliki: Let's get some ice cream. John: Aw, yeah. Gallery Songwriters Final version *Sue Perrotto *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #18222329 Original version * Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * John Mathot Background Information *This song is only in the end credits of the episode. *Second song in which Candace and Jeremy are the only performers ("Do Nothing Day"). *Second song where Candace plays the bass. ("I Love You Mom") *This is the last song sung by Jeremy. Production Information References Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:C